


Turning the Tables

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Hypnosis, NSFW, Not canon to my canon, POV Third Person, Romance, Sci-Fi, Smut, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Requested by anonymous. Ahsoka is tired of her boyfriend, Lux, frequently hypnotizing her. So she seeks out the help of an old friend to get revenge...(one-shot.)





	Turning the Tables

Ahsoka had left the Jedi Order. She had lost faith in them after they accused her for bombing its temple, and though the charges against her were dropped, she had gone off to find her own path.

She decided to visit her close friend Lux Bonteri. The young Senator allowed Ahsoka to have her own room (it happened the Onderian mansion had several spare bedrooms) in his house. Days become weeks, weeks became months, until Lux and Ahsoka became a pair.

* * *

They loved each other. They even had frisky, passionate romps about once a week. But both of them having a cheeky and mischievous demeanor, competitions often happened between them. Ahsoka had her fair share of brawn, but Lux was cleverer, and not to mention he was no stranger to aggressive negotiations.

The young Senator also had a special hobby: he was a hypnotist, and a good one at that. With Ahsoka's pride and strong belief that the willpower of a Jedi cannot be broken by a simple hypnosis, he proposed to try and prove her wrong. And he managed that. After that event, Ahsoka would try and train her mind, challenging Lux to the same thing many times, but she had always failed to resist the hypnosis.

Lux made Ahsoka do silly and embarrassing things. During their last 'session' he recorded Ahsoka acting like Assajj Ventress, showing her afterward. It ended with Ahsoka's face going bright red, and storming off of their estate.

This game of theirs growing old in her mind, she wanted revenge on him. She desperately wanted to beat Lux at his own game and turn him into her submissive sex slave. Luckily her friend, Senator Riyo Chuchi from Pantora, was also interested in hypnosis. Creating a devilish plan in her mind, she decided not to waste any time. So Ahsoka traveled to visit Chuchi.

* * *

As she entered her office, Riyo greeted Ahsoka with a warm smile and stood up from her desk.

"It's nice to see you Ahsoka," she approached and met the young Tortuga in a mutual hug. "What brings you to me?"

"Honestly, only you can help me with my problem," Ahsoka replied. Riyo gestured for Ahsoka to take a seat while she returned behind her desk.

"Go ahead. If I can help, I'll be happy to."

"You know yourself around hypnosis right?" Ahsoka asked squinting her crystal blue eyes.

"Yes, that's true. Why?"

Ahsoka explained her situation to Riyo. It wasn't that Lux and Ahsoka together surprised her, but it was what she wanted from her that had her shocked.

"Wait, you need my help with _what?_ " Riyo could've sworn she misheard her.

"You heard correctly," Ahsoka assured, her tone and expression serious. "I want you to hypnotize Lux into my submissive sex slave. I know that you're capable of hypnotizing people. We've been playing this hypnosis game, but he always wins and makes me humiliate myself. I want to get back at him by making him my sex slave and record everything that I will do to him. I bought many BDSM toys and already placed them in his bedroom. I even bought a strapon to use on him, the shop didn't have normal ones though, so I had to buy a male strap-on." 

"What's a male strap-on?" Riyo's golden eyes widened in confusion.

"It's like a normal strap-on but with a hole for a penis," Ahsoka explained. "So normally it would be a double-strapon if a male would use it, and a normal one if a girl uses it."

"Any...erm... _details_ regarding the hypnosis?" Riyo asked unsure.

"I want to have complete control over him, though not in a mind-controlling way:" a sinister smile appeared on her face as she slowly submerged herself in her darkest fantasy, and lust for revenge, "I want him to be conscious of himself when he grows into submission, so that he longs to be dominated by his lover. I want him to feel heavenly pleasure in bondage, and be aroused at the mere thought of me tying him, whipping him and turning him into my sex slave. Make his body extremely sensitive beyond reason, but he will be able to cum only when I allow it. He will beg me to allow him to cum. Make his orgasms so powerful that he will lose all shreds of pride and cheekiness. Make him addicted to orgasms so he will become my little man-slut. Maybe he'll like it so much that he won't be willing to return to normal. _That_ would be something."

"Hmm. Well, I suppose I could install a trance key," Riyo stroked her chin. "Any ideas?"

"How about 'A submissive revenge'?" Ahsoka smirked.

"That will do," Riyo nodded.

Ahsoka thanked Riyo and left her office, admittedly a bit horny. She couldn't wait.

* * *

Later that same day, Ahsoka and Lux were sitting alone in a guest room when someone knocked on the door. Lux got up and opened the door to see Senator Riyo Chuchi.

"Oh, Senator Chuchi," he smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Hello, Senator Bonteri," Riyo bowed her head with a warm smile. "I was on a diplomatic mission nearby, and decided to visit you and Ahsoka."

"Please come in," Lux invited the Pantoran in, and closed the door. Riyo sat down on a nearby sofa and the three engaged in a pleasant conversation.

After some time, Ahsoka said she needed to use the bathroom and left, only to quietly hide in the shadows just outside the room. She wanted to witness the hypnosis for herself.

"Lux, I've heard a rumor about you," Riyo said, beginning their little scheme.

"A rumor?" Lux asked confused.

"Yes, that you're interested in hypnosis."  

"Oh, indeed I am, why do you ask?" 

"You see I'm also a hypnotist, but I've never tried my skills on another hypnotist. I would like to ask if you're interested to be hypnotized by me. I would like to see if I'm good."

"Hm...well that's an unusual request." Shrugged his arms and laughing, he continued: "But why not?"

Lux stood up and sat next to Riyo while she pulled a pendant and held it in front of him.

"Relax, and close your eyes," Riyo began. Lux smiled. It had some effect, but not on him. Riyo wasn't very good, but before he could tell her that, he noticed Ahsoka watching in on them out of the corner of his eye. Lux surmised that this had to be Ahsoka's idea, and what's more, he noticed that she was looking dizzy and sleepy.

 _She probably was staring at the pendant,_ Lux thought. _Alright, I'll play along and see where this will go._

To humor his Pantoran friend, he closed his eyes, and let his head droop, feigning sleep. Riyo put the pendant away and began to speak loudly. She didn't know that everything she said was heard by Ahsoka who was in the trance instead of Lux. All of the rules Ahsoka wanted to be applied to Lux, were now applied to her. Lux was shocked with what Ahsoka has come up with.

 _Well, that's something new,_ he thought. _Had I known she liked that kind of play, I would have obliged sooner. I would be lying if I said a thought like that didn't cross my mind._

Riyo finished, applying the command key and waking Lux up. Pretending not to remember anything, Riyo was sure it worked. Waking up on the other side of the door, Ahsoka felt strange. She was too sleepy to remember the trance, or that the key to submission...was aimed at her.

* * *

Later that night, as Ahsoka heard Lux coming up the stairs towards his bedroom, she placed the camera, hiding it in a bookcase in the corner of the room. Hopefully, that should have been enough of a view to watch for later. 

Opening the door, Lux grinned as he found Ahsoka waiting on his bed in nothing but her matching orange bra and underwear. Ahsoka moving finger in a "come here" motion, Lux playfully jumped on the bed, and they kissed each other passionately, as they often did before they began. She moaned softly at the feeling of his strong hand on her inner thigh, rubbing it back and forth.

Unhooking her bra, he took each nipple into his warm, wet mouth, making Ahsoka cry out. He tried to suppress a knowing smile. In attempt to try and regain control, Ahsoka began stroking his hardening cock through his pants. He groaned softly, taking pleasure in the foreplay, but eventually it was she, eager to take her revenge, who couldn't wait any longer and undressed him quickly, nearing tearing his clothes off in the process. Now completely naked, Lux laid her to the bed, his tongue trailing down her smooth abdomen, making her arch her back as he removed her panties, revealing a bald pussy underneath.

"L-Lux!" She cried out. His fingers inside of her began to make her tremble. Deciding she had wanted to bring out the toys as soon as possible (before it was too late and Lux was the one who had his way with her instead) Ahsoka moved her hips so his fingers slid out of her. "Lux? Honey?" She asked wearily, sitting up.

"Yes?"

"I've bought some toys home I thought we could try..."

"Oh?" Climbing off of the bed, she pulled out the bag from the store and emptied its contents: a black whip, a small jar of lube, the male strapon, and some bondage ropes. "Well, _those_ look fun to try," he commented, pretending to be surprised.

"Now, prepare for...A SUBMISSIVE REVENGE!" she had gone to tie Lux's hands up, but...it didn't feel right at all. She didn't understand: it would've been just like her fantasy, but now that she was actually doing it...

Noticing her lost in thought, Lux took the ropes himself, and tied Ahsoka's wrists together.

"W-Wait! What're you doing?" she fought her arousal as he took the other side of the rope her wrists were tied with, and made a tight knot at the head of the bed. "N- _NO_! This wasn't how it was supposed to work!" she protested. Ignoring her, he tied each of her ankles individually, making her legs spread out. As he finished tying the right one to the foot of the bed, he looked up at her, a darkly mischievous look on his face.

"You didn't think I would be hypnotized so easily, did you?" he asked. Finding a jar of lube that had fallen out of the bag, he rubbed a generous amount on the male strap-on. "Perhaps you _might've_ gotten away with your little scheme had you chosen not to watch in on the session."

 _Bastard!_ Ahsoka thought. _He knew this whole time?!_

But watching Lux's hand slowly move back and forth over the strapon was beginning to make her wet beyond belief. The thought of both of him using it to fill both of her holes made her want it so bad.

"GRAH!" In yet another attempt to break free, she grunted and twisted, trying to squirm her way out of the ropes, stopping only to scream and inhale sharply as the whip had come down across her stomach, leaving a bright red mark in seconds.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Lux warned teasingly. "Any _good_ sex slave should know what happens to her if she misbehaves."

Slowly, he eased himself into her, letting her get used to the feeling of having a rather large object in her ass. After all, it was a rather sensitive area that couldn't produce its own lube, and could be rather painful for her if he didn't take it easy...at first, anyway. 

Soon after the initial pain began to fade, all Ahsoka could think about was how deep both lengths were inside of her. Even before the hypnosis, Lux was a lot to handle, but now the pleasure was driving her mad, slowly making her lose control of herself.

There would be the occasional bout where she had tried to fight it, and break free from him, but any and all attempts were responded to with a whip somewhere else on her body. The less frequent they would be, the closer Ahsoka was to cumming. Her limbs tensed up, and the tingling in her pelvis was too much to bear.

"Lux! Please!" she begged, "I can't take it anymore! Finish me off!" Stopping for a moment, he leaned in close, his warm breath on her face as he spoke:

"If you want me to make you cum, you have to promise me something."

"Anything!" Ahsoka whined, desperate.

"I want you to be my personal sex slave...for life."

"I'll do it! I said I'll do anything, just make me cum already! Please, Master!"

Going slow again, just to torture her, his movements became quicker, until he was fucking her so fast Ahsoka thought he could have been a machine underneath that pale skin.

"Cum! Cum now, my slave! It's an order!"

Gasping and screaming, the feeling took over her whole body, making her spasm. It was so powerful, she had lost whatever shreds of her pride and cheekiness were left.

* * *

And she had kept her promise, even after they had been together for many years. Finding the hidden camera in their room the next morning, Lux had kept the video to himself. It often put him to sleep after a rough night of negotiations, had she not been present to help him out.

Ahsoka was still mostly herself, but she had never quite returned to normal, never again challenging him with silly competitions. Whenever Lux felt the need to let off some steam, she was his slave, anytime, anywhere. Just as she had been that fateful night. 


End file.
